Baby Duckula
by Steffie1
Summary: Thanks to one of Dr. Von Goosewing's inventions, Count Duckula had turned into a cute and helpless duckling! Had the vampire hunter finally found a way to get rid of his foe for good?


Characters (c) Cosgrove Hall Story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy

Baby Duckula

Castle Duckula: home of the prince of darkness: Count Duckula. It is now midnight in Transylvania; which means it's play time for the children of the night. But, not everyone that burns the midnight oil are children of the night...

Meanwhile, inside one of the castle's towers

Dr. Von Goosewing smiled in joy as he finished the final touches of his latest invention. He had secretly spend months in the tower as he had worked on the device; and is certain it shall not fail him. After his final touch, he lifted the device high up in the air as if it were a trophy.

The device looked like an ordinary hen's egg, despite it having a strange gleam when it reflected the light. On the table sat a remote control, which looked like a smaller version of the device. It also had a small screen as well.

"Dr. Von Goosewing, you heff outdone yourself, ja!" Dr. Von Goosewing chuckled as he stared at his reflection that was on the egg. The gander spun his head around, looking for something that's in the room...or someone.

"Heinrich?" the vampire hunter honked. No reply. He called a few times, yet there was no reply from his assistance. Dr. Von Goosewing clicked his tongue in annoyance.  
"Vhere did zat boy go?", the doctor wondered out loud, "You'd swear zat boy iz must zhe pigmentation of mein imagination." the vampire hunter shrugged. The gander then tucked the egg under his arm. He then walked up to the table and picked the egg-shaped remote up.  
"Now, for ze next part of mein plan. I hope zis vorks."

Much later, Nanny's bedroom

Dr. Von Goosewing tip-toed quietly towards Nanny's bed, which was occupied by the giant hen. The moment he figured out it was safe, the gander tucked the egg underneath Nanny. He then sprinted quietly out of the bedroom and back into the tower that he had occupied for the last few months. The gander plopped himself onto the floor, exhausted. He decided to explain to Heinrich his plan.

"Part ein of mein plan iz in fruitation. As soon as zat hen's body heat makes it varm enough, ze egg vill open up as if it iz being hatching, rewealing ze wideo camera zat iz inside. Zat wideo camera shall send votever it iz being seeing into zhe screen of mein remote. As soon as I see zhat ze foul fiend iz on ze screen, I shall press ze remote's button, vhich zhen vill emit ze babyfying gases. Vot shall happen to zhe foul fiend's servants if zhey inhale ze gases, iz vot you be asking? Zhose gases shall only stun Igor and that fat hen, Heinrich. Zhen I kidnap ze baby wampire und killing him I shall. Hansel und Gretal! Dr. Von Goosewink, you are a real cleverboots, ja."

The next morning, the dining hall

"Nanny, where's my breakfast?" the loud bellow of Count Duckula boomed throughout the castle. He ignored Igor's "selfless offer" of his giant T-Bone as the vulture hungrilly gnawed at the meat. The count was quite surprised that his classy butler could eat like that. Nanny also mentioned that his butler would sometimes wrestle with the werewolf for some scraps. Duckula assumed that it has to be a vulture thing. Although, he did wonder where did Igor find a werewolf...

The mallard drummed his fingers against the table as he waited for his nanny to smash through the walls at any moment. To his amazement, nothing happened. Count Duckula was annoyed. No, he was furious. What was taking Nanny long?  
"M'Lord, maybe I should check whether or not Nanny is in a predicament?" Igor asked.  
"No, Igor. We both should check what's going on." the young fowl admitted as he and his butler both went to Nanny's bedroom.

Both fowls stood in front of the hen's bedroom door. It was deathly quiet inside. Igor rapped his knuckles against the door.  
"Nanny, may we come in? It's Igor and Master Duckula"  
"Of course you can come in, Mr. Igor and Duckyboos. The door's open." Nanny's hushed voice came from inside. Both male fowls wore shocked expressions on their face. Igor gingerly opened the door, Duckula right behind him. They both wore confused expressions when they noticed the housemaid.

Nanny was sitting upright in her bed, but she sat as if she was on an egg. "Nanny, what are you doing?" Duckula dared himself to ask.  
"I'm keeping my egg warm"  
"You are keeping your egg warm?" Igor asked in a confused tone.  
"Yes, I am"  
"What egg?" Duckula asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"This li'l egg right here." Nanny stated proudly as she stood up to show the fowls the egg she was sitting on. The hen quickly sat on her egg again, ignorant of the fact Duckula was giving Igor a look of disapproval.  
"The butler did it!" Duckula scolded the elderly vulture. To the mallard's surprise, Igor's face glowed from embarrassment.  
"Perish the thought, M'Lord!" Igor protested.  
"Well, how did that egg get there, then?" Duckula mused.  
"Didn't M'Lord find it peculiar we haven't heard Nanny cluck loudly after she had laid her egg"  
"Maybe we didn't hear it"  
"That is also a possibility, M'Lord."

"Oh dear, save us!" Nanny jumped off her bed in surprise as loud cracking sounds were heard from underneath her. The three fowls watched in awe as the egg hatched. They also wondered how the hatchling would look like.  
"If the baby looks anything like you, Igor, I will deduct from your pay!" Duckula warned his butler. "No matter how you deduct, my pay will still stay zero." Igor muttered under his breath.

To the surprise of Count Duckula and his servants, the hatchling looked awfully a lot like a video camera. "I can't believe she laid a video camera. What's next, a sound system?" Igor drawled. Duckula chuckled at Igor's comment as he walked up to the newly-hatched camera.  
"I wonder if this camera works?" the mallard mused as he bent down to stare at the lens.  
Meanwhile

Dr. Von Goosewing mused as he stared at the screen of his remote control. He heard the foul fiend's voice, yet he didn't see him (or his clothes, for that matter.  
"Ein, zwei, drei...Fire." Dr. Von Goosewing honked as he pressed his thumb hard against the remote's button. Dr. Von Goosewing watched on the screen as green fumes filled the entire room. His beak curled into a giant grin when he noticed that Nanny and Igor were both knocked out by the gas.

"Come Heinrich, now it iz time for zhe second part of zhe plan." Dr. Von Goosewing honked as he picked up his bag (which had his entire vampire hunting equipment amongst his personal items, like food and clothes) and carried it over his shoulder. The gander left the room and sprinted as fast as his legs could towards Nanny's bedroom.

As soon as the vampire hunter was in front of the closed door of Nanny's bedroom, he kicked it open and charged in. The gander stopped in his tracks, shocked at what he had found. There, on the floor in front of Dr. Von Goosewing's device, sat the most adorable-looking mallard duckling. The duckling smiled broadly as he noticed the doctor, holding his chubby arms out at him. The toddler didn't even seem fazed that Igor and Nanny were lying unconscious next to him.

Dr. Von Goosewing scooped the vampire duckling into his arms. The doctor looked a bit uncomfortable when he noticed the giant blue eyes staring at him with such innocence.  
"Count Duckula, today you shall breathe your last breath. Zhat fake innocence shall not stop me from fulfilling mein duty." the gander warned as he walked up to the window. Dr. Von Goosewing cursed to himself when he remembered that months ago he actually travelled to Castle Duckula on foot. It was a difficult hike for him then, but it'll be even harder for him with his noisy luggage.  
"Guess I must use the tower as mein HQ, ja?" the elderly fowl asked the baby.

Dr. Von Goosewing travelled all the way up to the tower, ignoring the loud-pitched squeals and giggles of the duckling he was carrying. When he finally arrived at the tower, he gently laid the toddler onto the table. He then removed his bag and plonked it next to the duckling. The vampire hunter then dug through his bag; grinning when he found what he was looking for: his musket!

"Today you shall breathe your last, you foul fiend!" Dr. Von Goosewing grinned smugly as he aimed the musket at the duckling's heart. Sweat poured down the elderly gander's face as his finger tried to pull the trigger. The trigger became harder and harder to pull when he stared straight into the vampire duckling's innocent eyes. Baby Count Duckula only grinned at him; thinking this is an interesting game to play.

After a few minutes of staring into the baby vampire's eyes, the gander dropped the musket as if it was hot as fire. His entire body shook in horror.  
"Nein, nein und triple nein! Dr. Von Goosewing, only a monster khould kill an innocent baby!" the vampire hunter scolded himself.

Dr. Von Goosewing gently picked Duckula up and cradled him in his arms.  
"I must be a poor wampire hunter if I khant even kill mein nemesis vhen he's a helpless baby. But, I don't vont on mein conscience zhat I killed a baby!" Dr. Von Goosewing explained to the beaming vampire duckling.

Later

Igor and Nanny searched frantically throughout the castle for the young count, wishing the castle wasn't so big.  
"Oh dear, where could my little Duckyboos be?" Nanny sniffed as she stood in the hallway with Igor, whom was writing a list of places they must still check.  
"I'm sure the young master should be here somewhere. We must just keep searching." Igor stated firmly.

"Zhere iz nein need for zhat, Igor." a voice stated from behind Igor and Nanny. The elderly fowls whipped their heads around in surprise. There shocked expressions became a deadly glare when they saw Dr. Von Goosewing with a duckling in his arms.  
"Unhand the young master at once, Dr. Von Goosewing!" Igor growled, ready to attack. Nanny cracked the knuckles of her good hand, ready to attack if necessary.

"As you wish, Igor." the gander sighed as he waddled up to the vulture and placed the duckling into his arms. Igor looked quite uncomfortable holding the small baby. It didn't help matters that Nanny cooed that he would've been a great father.  
"What is the meaning of this, Doctor?" Igor insisted, still taken aback at the doctor's actions.  
"I heff turned zhe foul fiend into a baby so zhat it shall be easier to kill him, but I zhen realized I khan never hurt a baby." Dr. Von Goosewing explained. He then walked out of the door, ready to hike back to the lab he had in one of the caves.

Igor and Nanny could only stare at the door the vampire hunter used to leave. They were both shocked that the vampire hunter didn't kill their master when he had the chance. But, there were other things to worry about.  
"I hope the young master would transform back to normal soon." Igor hoped, grimacing when the duckling grabbed hold of his hair and tugged extremely hard. Nanny chuckled at the scene, not noticing Igor's glare.

Nanny and Igor gasped in surprise when the duckling suddenly transformed back into his adult form. "Huh? What happened?" Count Duckula pondered out loud. As soon as he had noticed, Duckula quickly jumped out of his butler's arms.

"I am not going to ask what happened. I don't think I would want to know either. All I know is that I want my breakfast. I'm starving!" Duckula insisted. The young mallard then stomped all the way to the dining room, moaning about how hungry he was while his servants followed him.

As the villagers from below shiver in fear as they heard loud rumbles from the castle, I fear I must bid ye farewell. Goodnight out there...whatever you are!

The End 


End file.
